In the field of dentistry, micro-etching is a well established procedure. It involves the use of a high pressure air stream of particles such as aluminum oxide or the like to bombard the surface of a prosthesis and produce micro-pitting of the surface. As well, a cleansing action is performed. The pitted or micro-etched surface exhibits increased irregularities and protuberances which serve to increase the effective surface area of the prosthesis and to enhance its bonding characteristics over that of a smooth surface. Used in combination with appropriate dental adhesives and cements, the micro-etching procedure enables the strength of a bond between a dental crown and a tooth preparation to be improved remarkably.
Micro-etching is a messy procedure. The high pressure stream of etching particles, mixed with etched particles, rebounds or scatters from the material surface and at times may miss the surface entirely if the operator's aim veers away. The result is a dusty atmosphere of fine particles and micro-organisms which can drift over a considerable area unless contained. However, even when the atmosphere is contained, the container itself becomes dirty and unsanitary.
A typical container designed for use during the micro-etching of dental prostheses is the Model DC-1 dust cabinet manufactured or supplied by Danville Engineering Inc. of San Ramon, Calif. It is a box-like structure which has a hinged top to allow access for cleaning, a raised perforated floor to trap waste particles, a pair of front openings to permit the operator to introduce and hold a prosthesis with one hand and a micro-etching tool with the other, and a perforated interior back wall which again serves as a form of trap and stands in advance of a fan or vacuum system designed to draw dust through a removable filter assembly in the exterior back wall of the cabinet. The hinged top includes a replaceable acrylic window to allow viewing of operations within the cabinet. Interior lighting is provided to enhance such viewing. Each hand opening is cuffed or guarded with flexible slitted material which permits a hand to enter the cabinet, then engages around the wrist to limit particles from exiting back through the opening.
Danville also provides a smaller, more compact version of their Model DC-1 dust cabinet. This is their Model MC dust cabinet described as the "Dentist Model". The basic feature of the Model MC cabinet which distinguishes it from the Model DC-1 cabinet is recognition that it should not be necessary to place one's entire hands into a cabinet merely to work on a prosthesis such as a crown or bridge. All that needs to go in the cabinet is the fingers of one hand to hold the crown or bridge and the micro-etching tip, the tool being held outside by the other hand, to do the micro-etching. Consequently, the cabinet can be made smaller.
Whether large or small, such cabinets are relatively complex, consisting of many parts, and are relatively expensive. Further, they are relatively cumbersome-more more so in the case of larger models. In addition, the maintenance of sanitary conditions is a problem. This is exemplified by the need for filters and fan or vacuum systems, and perforated interior floors and walls to trap particles. But, effectiveness is limited, and the cabinet interiors still require frequent cleaning to maintain sanitary conditions. While the hinged tops permit access for this purpose, the job of cleaning is still a time consuming task. Moreover, it can be a particularly difficult task when the objective is to clean all parts, surfaces and comers not only of etching particles but also micro-organisms.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved container for supporting and containing a dental prosthesis during micro-etching of the prosthesis, a container which not only serves to effectively contain particles and micro-organisms, but also which has only limited cleaning requirements and is easy to clean to the extent that cleaning is required.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a micro-etching container for a dental prosthesis which is relatively inexpensive, simple in structure, and easy to use.